User blog:StarfireButterfly/Hi Everyone!
Hi! My name is Dawn Harper, but you can call me Dawn, Starfire, Star, or whatever you want (don't actually call me "whatever you want", people tend to confuse that a lot). I am a female 13-year-old who is considered a weirdo most of the time. (I used to find it offensive, but now it's kinda just a compliment XD) I am in 8th grade, and I have advanced classes (aka pre AP classes at my school) in every subject at school. I am in the only middle schooler (not sure how to spell that) in the high school's band, and I play percussion. I live in Texas with my mom, my dad, and my seven brothers who turned me into a tomboy. I forget their names all the time, so I just call them Brother #1, Brother #2, etc. If you have any questions, need any help or just want to talk, go to my message wall! I also wanted to say is that if I'm never on, I'm either busy with homework or grounded (hey, I'm 13 and I live with my overprotective and overgrounding parents who make me have "consequences") I love Yoshi and Teen Titans. I also love Death Note and Attack on Titan (pretty much rated M, but whatevs) and I love to play Minecraft. My favorite bands are Forever In Your Mind and Fifth Harmony. My favorite Youtubers are jennxpenn, iHasCupquake, PopularMMOs, GamingWithJen, TheDiamondMinecart, ThinkNoodles, and lots more. I'm crazy. During math class I like to draw a face with x's in it's eyes. I am bored and I do it on top of all my assignments. (Told ya I'm weird) My top ten favorite actors are (females) # Jenn McAllister (She isn't really a TV actress but she was in a movie and she's awesome so that counts) # Lizzy Greene # Sabrina Carpenter # Landry Bender # Isabela Moner # Dove Cameron # Kira Kosarin # Zendaya # Sophie Reynolds # Kelli Berglund (males) # Billy Unger # Owen Joyner # Spencer Boldman # Diego Velazquez # Cameron Boyce # Corey Foglemanis # Casey Simpson # Peyton Meyer # Jacob Bertrand # Jack Griffo My favorite TV shows/cartoons are Girl Meets World, Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn, Bunk'd, Austin & Ally, The Thundermans, Teen Titans/Go, Adventure Time, Mighty Med (best show ever XD), and of course, Best Friends Whenever. My favorite songs are Fight Song, Sweet Little Something, Whenever, Chains, Bad Blood, Break Free, and See You Again. My favorite books are Really Professional Internet Person by Jenn McAllister (uh, duh), Among The Hidden (the whole Shadow Children series) by Margaret Peterson Haddix, the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series by Jeff Kinney, The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, and Divergent by Veronica Roth. I read a lot, so this list could go on forever, but these are just some of my top favorites. Some of my Wiki Friends are: Cool Kids 2014, Bader Mousa, LovingTheBeattles and ''! My actors include Shayna Blake, Elliot Smith, Vanesa Velázquez, Tyler Campbell, Ryder Ramone (adopted), and Ashlynn Conor. My previous actors are Casey Fox, and my adopted ones are Ryder Ramone. My projects include Destiny Calls. Send me a friend request on Chatter! Now you know me a little better! See ya around! Category:Blog posts